The general research goal is the elucidation of the structure, mechanism of action and role in the cell of the phosphate transferring enzymes. Major emphasis is presently on adenylate kinase from a variety of sources with a view to phylogenetic relationships. The role of active site groups are being studied in connection with the molecular model derived from x-ray studies.